With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices are increasing. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), have been recently studied and used in response to the various demands for the display devices.
A display device using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is advantageous in that it has better luminance characteristic and viewing angle characteristic than a liquid crystal display, and has a ultra-thin profile because it does not require a backlight unit unlike the liquid crystal display.